Pandora Box
by Neyarchess
Summary: Le boxon où je fourgue mes OS et vous pouvez m’y aider. Délire en furie, slash à profusion. Plus de détails à l’intérieur. Laissez vous tentez et venez !
1. Drarry

**Pandora Box**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Le tiroir où sera ranger mes One Shot court pour la plupart crée pendant des marathons prompts.

**Comment ça marche ?** C'est simple. Les membres de la commu' lance un mot, un dialogue, un thème et on écrit quelque chose à partir de ça. Ca peut être une fanfic, une fiction original, un slash, un lemon ou alors un écrit tout mignon avec les papillons qui volent et tout le blabla autour.

**On peut participer ?** Pourquoi pas, si vous avez une phrase, un (très) court dialogue à me proposer, je peux vous réaliser ça. J'aime rendre service alors autant en profiter, non ?

**On peut avoir un exemple ?** Quatre OS seront postés, ça vous permettra de mieux cerner l'idée de la communauté et comment fonctionne Pandora Box (tiroir d'OS en tout genre, je le rappelle).

Les premiers OS que voici concernent notre couple mythique Harry & Draco (ou Draco & Harry). Bien sur, vous vous en doutez, l'univers n'est pas à moi mais à JK.Rowling, les miens sont publié sur fictionpress.

* * *

**Prompt lancé par ****Calliopel**** :** "On t'a jamais apprit à éviter les emmerdes ?".  
**Titre :** Le placard  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** DracoxHarry.

« - Potter, en toute franchise, je peux te poser une question ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Encore une vanne pourrit à me lancer ?

- Non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Alors vas y, demande toujours.

- On t'a jamais apprit à éviter les emmerdes ?

Harry roula des yeux, s'attendant à une remarque acerbe. Il lui répondit malgré tout.

- Non, petit, l'emmerde en question, c'était moi.

- Mmmh, je vois. Ca explique pour beaucoup ta gueule de balafré.

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy.

- Tu te débrouilles bien jusqu'à présent et maintenant qu'on en parle, j'aimerai sortir de ce foutu placard. Une idée Potter ?

- J'y travaille.

- Oh. On en a pour des heures alors, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait lugubre.

- C'est pas ma faute si un crétin que je ne nommerai pas s'est jeté sur moi.

- Correction Potter, Weasel s'est précipité sur moi et je suis tombé sur toi. Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvé ici, dans un placard à peine grand pour nous deux. D'ailleurs, enlève tout de suite ta main de là !

- C'est pas ma main Malfoy…

- Que… Quoi ?! Mais t'es dégueulasse ma parole !, s'écria Malfoy en se poussant au maximum contre la porte, au bord de la panique.

- Imbécile, t'es vraiment un dépravé. C'est ma baguette qui est coincé dans… Bref, tu as compris où elle est.

Draco arrêta de s'agiter, gêné.

- Bon bah déplace la ou je vais finir par me faire violer par ta baguette », maugréa t'il.

Harry haussa les épaules et la déplaça le long de son corps. Il sentit les frissons de Malfoy lorsqu'il effleura son dos mais préféra ne pas le vanner. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, sa baguette n'avait jamais frôlé le postérieur du jeune homme.

Fin

OoO

**Prompt lancé par ****M****ushoos**** :** "Quelle joie. Sincèrement".  
**Titre :** Oups…  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** DracoxHarry.

Cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure qu'Harry et Draco marchaient dans la forêt. Le brun était en tête et Draco le suivait de près quand soudain, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Harry disparut de son champ de vision.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir une masse noire se débattre avec une racine.

« De l'aide Potter ?

- Non, je… J'ai juste perdue ma baguette, tu peux m'aider à la retrouver ?

- Oh quelle joie, sincèrement. Tu peux me dire comment est-ce que l'on pourra se diriger maintenant ? Avec ton sens de l'orientation inné ? » grogna t-il en cherchant du regard un bout de bois.

Harry se releva et enleva la terre collée à ses vêtements.

« Bon et bien puisque tu nous a mit dans la merde, à toi de nous en faire sortir, déclara Draco en abandonnant ses recherches. Je vais me mettre ici en attendant que tu t'en sortes.

- Ravi de pouvoir constater ta compassion à mon égard Malfoy, j'en suis touché » répliqua sèchement Harry.

Fin

OoO

**Prompt lancé par ****shali83**** :** "T'es mignon tu sais" "Ta gueule, sale pervers !".  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Titre :** Dans la forêt  
**Rating :** PG  
**Deux mots :** DracoxHarry.

Draco Malfoy, adossé contre un arbre, fixait avec une attention toute particulière les fesses d'Harry Potter remuer en même temps qu'il bougeait.

« Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer et continua son manège : chercher à quatre pattes sa baguette.

« Malfoy, t'es vraiment con. Si je ne retrouve pas ma baguette, on est bien partie pour passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite.

- A qui la faute ? »

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, ne lâchant pas des yeux sa proie.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon penché comme ça ? J'en banderai presque ».

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers sa direction, ses yeux verts assombris par la colère et l'embarras.

« Ta gueule, sale pervers !

- Oh ça va, si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser maintenant…

- Très drôle Malfoy ».

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry lui fit face, les fesses à terre et les mains sur les genoux.

« Bon… Tu préfères dormir par terre ou sur un arbre ?

- Tu peux pas me servir de matelas ? Pour une fois que ton jolie petit cul peut m'être utile, autant s'en servir ».

Harry le regarda incrédule.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux que nous dormions chacun de notre côté en attendant Hagrid ».

Il se releva et tout en jetant des coups d'œil méfiant envers Draco, il se coucha sur l'herbe et lui tourna le dos avant de se souvenir que ledit Draco avait la fâcheuse tendance à reluquer le bas de son anatomie. Il tourna donc sur le côté pour lui faire face et vit que son supposé ennemi, s'était allongé à son tour, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il ne préféra pas demander la raison de son amusement et ferma les yeux.

La nuit promettait d'être longue, se dit-il.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à peine à somnoler, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se voulaient discret. Il ne bougea pas, feintant d'être endormie. Les pas se rapprochèrent et Harry, en ouvrant de quelques millimètres les yeux, distingua une longue robe noire, ainsi que des chaussures encore neuve aux pieds.

« Tu fous quoi Malfoy ? »

Ce dernier se figea, baissa les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Harry, qui le regardait impassible.

« J'ai peur du noir Potter ».

Harry cligna des yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Casse toi j'ai dit.

- Oh allez, sois sympas ! Je plaisantais tout à l'heure !

- M'en tape, tu t'approches pas de moi.

- Mais…

- Tu le veux vraiment mon poing dans ta gueule ?

- Je serais sage ! ».

Cette fois, Harry se mit sur un coude, douteux sur la sincérité de ses paroles.

« T'as une preuve ? ».

Draco parut réfléchir un moment avant de trouver une solution.

« Je peux jurer sur l'honneur de ma famille.

- Pff, pour ce que ça vaut… Laisse tomber et viens te coucher. J'aimerai me reposer ».

Aussitôt, Draco bondit près de lui et dans le noir, Harry ne distingua pas le sourire pervers qui l'animait.

Place au plan B maintenant….

Fin

OoO

**Prompt lancé par ****Calliopel**** :** " Aimer les mecs c'est être gay, même si c'est toi le mec."  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Titre :** Panorama  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Deux mots :** DracoxHarry.

A son réveil, alors qu'Harry s'évertuait à chercher en vain sa baguette, celui-ci se retourna.

« Au lieu de mater mon cul, viens plutôt m'aider ! Tu préfères peut être resté coincé ici plus longtemps que nécessaire ?

- Il faut croire que oui Potter.

- Je vais finir par me dire que tu es gay Malfoy. Fais attention, ça nuirait à ta réputation.

- Aimer les mecs c'est être gay, même si c'est toi le mec, se dit-il pour lui-même, l'air songeur.

- T'as dit quoi ? Je t'ai pas entendu, demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Je te disais juste de te retourner que je puisse jouir du panorama. A choisir, je préfère mâter ton cul que ta tête au réveil ».

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa pique et maugréa pour lui-même qu'on devrait enfermer « ce crétin de Malfoy a l'esprit si enfouie dans la débauche qu'il en devenait difficile de la retrouver ».

« - Toi, tu es le genre de mec qui réfléchit d'abord avec sa bite avant de concerter son cerveau, affirma t-il, comme une évidence.

- Plait-il ? ».

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. Il devrait se débrouiller seul pour les faire sortir de la et tout en fouillant le sol, il se demanda s'il vivrait une nuit de plus près de lui sans se faire sauter dessus.

Fin

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarquez, les trois dernier OS ne sont pas des OS mais lors du marathon, j'avais été inspiré et j'ai écrit un quelque chose en plus donc ils sont relié. C'est plutôt exceptionnelle mais ça arrive. Faites moi connaître vos avis et vos envie, je les attends avec impatience !


	2. Second chapitre

**Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Le tiroir où sera ranger mes One Shot court pour la plupart crée pendant des marathons prompts ou grâce à vos idées qui me seront proposées. Ne soyez pas timide !

**Comment ça marche ?** C'est simple. Les membres de la commu' lance un mot, un dialogue, un thème et on écrit quelque chose à partir de ça. Ca peut être une fanfic, une fiction original, un slash, un lemon ou alors un écrit tout mignon avec les papillons qui volent et tout le blabla autour.

**On peut participer ?** V'ouuuui, si vous avez une phrase, un court dialogue à me proposer, je peux vous réaliser ça. J'aime rendre service alors autant en profiter, non ?

En plus du défis par proposé, je rajoute d'autres prompts crées pour la communauté. J'en profite aussi pour remercier Kya pour toutes ses corrections.

**Pepitaa :** Merci de ta réponse et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimé les Drarry, le temps de quelques OS. C'est le genre de compliment qui fait facilement rougir un auteur de plaisir. J'espère te revoir très bientôt et si tu as des propositions à me faire, n'hésite pas !

* * *

**Prompt lancé par Tinkerbell Snape**** :** " L'amour c'est de l'amitié, le sexe en plus ".  
**Titre :** Philosophie.  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** DracoxHarry, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'aime beaucoup ta phrase, ça m'a donné deux idées d'OS mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci, plus légère que la première. Merci de ta participation et n'hésite pas à me proposer d'autre idée ! Bizoux.

Harry, allongé sur le lit fixait depuis près d'une demi heure le plafond quand une voix traînante le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« T'en a pas marre d'être couché sur mon lit ?

- Pas vraiment non, répondit-il en réprimant un bâillement. En fait je me demandais jusqu'ou allait la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour ».

Harry s'étira puis changea de place pour mieux voir son petit ami, la tête appuyé sur sa main, l'autre s'amusant à dessiner sur le drap.

« J'aurai cru que ce genre de pensée hautement philosophique ne frappait que ton amie Granger.

- T'es vraiment con par moment Malfoy.

- Aie, tu ne m'appelles plus Draco ?

- Seulement quand t'es chiant ».

Ce dernier soupira d'un air théâtral.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, pour moi, l'amour c'est de l'amitié, le sexe en plus. Un peu comme un bonus ».

Sa déclaration fut accueillit par un grand silence durant lequel Harry le regarda le plus sérieusement possible.

« Ça, c'est le genre de phrase que tu devrais éviter de dire à ton petit ami. Surtout si tu ne veux pas dormir seul ce soir » le menaça-t-il en se détournant de lui.

Derrière lui, Draco grimaça et se leva pour aller de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tu n'es pas seulement un bon pote Harry, tu le sais très bien.

- Ah oui ? Tu viens juste de me dire le contraire. C'est ma menace qui te fait peur ? répliqua ce dernier accusateur.

- Non, simplement tu sais très bien que ce je ressens et c'est plus qu'une simple histoire de baise.

- Laisse moi rire, tu pourrais très bien faire l'amour avec Zabini ou Nott que ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour toi ».

Draco cilla.

« Comment veux-tu que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit avec eux quand ils sont farouchement opposé à toute relation de même… » commença-t-il avec grand sérieux avant de se recevoir un oreiller qui le fit taire. Draco le rejeta à ses côtés, surpris et amusé par sa réaction.

« Je dors dans la tour ce soir alors ne me vient pas me chercher !

- Je ne compte pas le faire puisque tu ne partiras pas d'ici.

- Ah ouais ? Tu comptes me retenir de force ?

- Non, je dis simplement que tu devrais repenser à ce que j'ai fait pour toi » lâcha Draco avec suffisance en se couchant à moitié sur l'oreiller.

Harry plissa les yeux, se demandant de quoi pouvait parler l'autre jeune homme.

« Je suis vexé que tu ai oublié ce moment important dans ma vie. Je pense que tout Poudlard se souvient encore de la beuglante envoyée par mon père. Surtout la seconde, quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais avec toi. Tu sais que j'ai eu droit à une réunion en privée avec lui pendant deux heures ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire que de passer deux heures en privé avec lui ? Crois moi quand je te dis que même Tu-Sais-Qui tremblerait de peur et se ferait saint pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui dans ces moments la parce qu'il peut se montrer très effrayant ».

Harry afficha alors un 'oh' muet et changea d'avis.

« J'aurai jamais cru qu'il serait capable d'envoyer ce genre de lettre. D'habitude, ton père fait tout dans la finesse et la discrétion. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Oh tu sais, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, il est très surprenant quand il veut alors la beuglante, c'est presque un doux cadeau pour moi quand je sais ce dont il est vraiment capable.

- Je ne suis pas pressé de connaître ma belle famille, déclara alors Harry avec une moue. Toi tu as de la chance, tu n'as personne à rencontrer a part les Weasley mais tu les connais déjà tous alors c'est de la triche ».

Draco déglutit.

« Je savais bien qu'en me mettant avec toi, il me faudrait rencontrer la tribu dans toute son intégralité ».

L'expression lugubre et l'intonation de sa voix firent éclater de rire Harry et envoyèrent ses menaces dans les cachots de son esprit.

Fin.

**Prompt lancé par ****Shali83**** :** "Dis, c'est quoi un dégénéré chromosomique ?" "Je t'en pose des questions ?" "Oui, tout à l'heure, tu as crié : tu vas la mettre espèce de dégénéré chromosomique ?"

**Titre :** L'ingénu  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** Ron, humour.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley, assis sur un canapé fixait son amie, Hermione Granger, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Une minute après, il souffla bruyamment, voulant attirer son attention et comme s'il était atteint de toc, sa jambe fit d'incessant et rapide va et vient de haut en bas. Excédée, elle finit par abaisser son livre de quelques centimètres, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux marron.

« Ron pour l'amour du ciel, arrête ça immédiatement, c'est agaçant ! ».

Victorieux, il stoppa net son tremblement et se pencha en avant vers elle, curieux.

« Dis, c'est quoi un dégénéré chromosomique ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure, tu as crié : tu vas la mettre espèce de dégénéré chromosomique ? »

Hermione roula des yeux et remit son livre à la hauteur qu'elle préférait avant de répondre.

« C'est la définition même de ce que tu es Ron.

- Je ne savais pas mais merci du compliment » répondit il en la délaissant, content d'avoir eu la réponse qu'il attendait. Hermione médusée ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard et soupira profondément avant de reprendre là ou elle s'était arrêtée dans sa lecture.

Fin

**Prompt lancé par Mushoos :** "Donne moi de l'alcool" "Tu m'as encore trompé ?"

**Titre :** Besoin primaire  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Deux mots :** Slash Ron/Draco.

Draco se retourna en entendant la porte claquer brutalement. Il reposa ses pinceaux et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron déboula dans le salon, fou furieux et s'effondra sur leur canapé. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Passé une bonne journée ? ironisa Draco en sentant la frustration qui émanait du corps de son amant

- Géniale, superbe même. Je me suis fait virer pour outrage sur la voix public et passer toute la nuit dehors ne m'a rien apporté. Donne moi de l'alcool, tu veux ?

- Tu m'as encore trompé ?

- Ça compte si je me suis branlé dans les toilettes publiques ? »

Draco éclata de rire et lui tendit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

«Allez raconte, l'homme que tu filais à réussi à t'échapper et on t'a mis à pied, c'est ça ? »

Ronald plissa les yeux.

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? T'as passé ta journée à peindre ton tableau.

- On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Weasley. Je parie même que tu n'as pas vérifié si la porte des toilettes était bien fermé quand tu t'es soulagé, rétorqua t-il, amusé.

- Par moment, tu es effrayant à deviner chacun de mes gestes… »

Fin

**Prompt lancé par ****Lunatanis**** :** "L'essentiel c'est de participer" "Non, ça c'est ce que disent les loosers"  
**Titre :** La faute à pas de chance.  
**Rating :** G  
**Deux mots :** Humour.

Tous contemplaient le désastre qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. Le balai d'Harry, le plus puissant des balai, seul cadeau qu'il avait eu de feu Sirius Black, par terre, brisé en mille morceaux.

« On gagnera jamais la coupe, déclara Harry.

- Tu sais, l'essentiel c'est de participer, le rassura Neville.

- Non, ça c'est ce que disent les loosers, répliqua t-il sombrement. Il faut juste s'habituer à l'idée que les Slytherin seront sacré champion de Quidditch cette année, c'est tout.

- Je crois que je vais me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Ça ne changera rien Ron. A moins que tu n'arrives à rendre Malfoy infirme les jours de ses matchs, on aura peut être une chance de ne pas finir dernier ».

Il secoua la tête défaitiste et se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'il pouvait encore récupérer de son balai. Alors que son équipe et ses amis le consolaient, Ron prit la parole.

« Hermione, tu aurais quand même pu jeter un sort de lévitation sur son balai au lieu de sauver Harry. Le connaissant, je suis sur qu'il serait retombé sur ses pieds après une chute de trente mètres ».

Fin

* * *

A vous de jouez, j'attends vos idées !


End file.
